Rica
"We Raven's aren't a '''damn business'! We're damn monarchs, thats who! And we are heroes to our tribe's coat of wings at that! ... You'll pay for this crime your 'Business' committed... You'll rue the damn day you rose up against our royalty, and i'm serious about this; you angered this birdy, and now you'll be sorry for the rest of your days before your fated day of execution...''" - Rica, Decreeing her royal order to hunt down that Freeman Raven! Rica is a Chima Roleplay character created by Thefirstdecade. She is the Queen of the Raven Tribe's fallen Wings Row Monarchy. She is often stubborn and won't ever give up, she knows what makes her, her. and with her subtle tenacity, her patience is excellent as a Vulture. She may possibly be descended from one for all we know! ---- Biography Background in early life Rica and her brother, Razar, were born to the Raven King, Rawzome, sometime at least forty plus years before the events of the Roleplay. Razar and Rica grew up together in the castle of Raven HQ. To keep the Wings Row Monarchy bloodline pure, Rawzome forced the Prince and Princess to marry each other when they came of age, although this marriage was controversial, but planned out since birth; Rica and Razar were separated at birth. If anything, Rica was quickly given away to a local brothel after her egg hatched, soon where she'd be raised by local "male-entertainers" , where once she was at legal age of consent, she was quickly thrusted upon Razar, where the unwitting brother would soon marry his long lost sister. Rawzsome had this all planned out, it had been fool proof, and he'd keep his bloodline pure, but he was slowly getting more and more elderly, and unfit to rule, so in the late months of year 29 BR, coronation preparations were underway, though they didn't come to fruition until years later... Co-leading the Raven Tribe At some point afterward, in the year 28 BR, soon-to-be-King Razar allied with Genghis Khan to aid him in the Gorilla Civil War, but Rica remained in The Great Desert to manage the rest of the Raven Tribe with her father, while her husband was away. The incestuous marriage of Rica and Razar resulted in the birth of Prince Razic, sometime around 20 BR. Much later, Rica met a young lion named Lyrix, and became close friends with him. Although she had not much of an affinity for the furballs, she'd slowly get more used to them thanks to Lyrix's influence on her; there's a good reason why many WRM Ravens are on good terms with the Lions. Raven Civil War In the year 3 BR, Razar was assassinated on the orders of an unknown person, and Rawzome was believed to have been killed as well. Rawlin then launched a surprise coup backed by the militarized Talon Industries, overthrowing the Wings Row Monarchy and taking over the tribe. Rica and the now King Razic were driven out of Raven HQ with their other supporters (except Razalac, whom Rica stationed within TI as a spy), but maintained control over the tribe's outposts across Chima, continuously fighting Rawlin to retake the HQ. The largest of the outposts, a secret military base in The Iron Mountains, served as Rica's temporary HQ during the war. After learning that another occupant of the Iron Mountains, Lysandre, had helped Rawlin's takeover, Rica bombed Lysandre Labs for revenge. Believing that she'd killed the scientist, Rica maintained the secrecy of her base's location, sharing it only with Lyrix and her WRM supporters. Razic, who wanted to escape the war, left his mother, going to Eagle Spire to live peacefully with the eagles. Over the course of the year, Rawlin's forces destroyed all of Rica's outposts except for the hidden one in The Great Forest. In June of 3 BR, Razalac reported to Rica, telling her about a TI battle station that Dr. Radcliffe had just finished the blueprints for. Rica had Razalac steal the plans and escape the HQ with them, but she was later contacted by Lyrix, who informed her that the blueprints had been liberated by the Lions, after their battle with bounty hunters resulted in the destruction of the WRM Great Forest outpost. Lyrix told his friend that he'd take the MMSC blueprints back from the Lions and deliver them into the hands of Rica's followers. Later, Razalac, Rex, and five other ravens returned to WRM HQ with the MMSC plans, explaining that they were the survivors from the outpost, and that Lyrix had kept his promise. Rica gave the seven ravens medals of honor, and promoted Razalac to Captain of what remained of the WRM Air Force. Betrayal Using the blueprints, Rica began construction on a Mobile Missile Strike Command for WRM, to help them win the war against Rawlin's Raven Tribe, but the project was interrupted and destroyed when TI forces ambushed the WRM HQ. Despite Rica's defense of the HQ, it was utterly destroyed by Rawlin's surprise attack, and Razalac told Rica that they needed to retreat. Rica reluctantly agreed, and fled with her remaining forces, and the MMSC blueprints were retaken by the Raven Tribe. Rica and the WRM loyalists became nomadic without buildings to live in, and their earlier defeat resulted in a temporary standstill for the Raven Civil War. In December of 2 BR, Lyrix's exiled cousin, Lycor, came to Rica's current camp north of the Minor Tribes HQ. The lion explained that he'd just learned from Rawlin that Lyrix had betrayed Rica the previous year, providing Rawlin with the exact location and layout of his friend's secret HQ. Furious at the treachery of Lyrix, Rica revealed Lyrix's earlier betrayal of the Lions to Lycor. Rica gave Lycor archived audio evidence of her conversation with Lyrix, to provide Lycor with more information to get Lyrix exiled. Chima Civil War At the time of the RP, Rica and her supporters were camped in the Great Desert, north of The Gorge of Eternal Depth. During the Chima Civil War, Rica learned that Razic was fighting Rawlin and the MMSC at Eagle Spire, but when Razalac asked if they should help him, Rica said no, believing that the eagles were doomed. However, Rica changed her mind about participating in the war after the gorillas in the Great Desert warned the WRM ravens about a weapon test they'd be conducting in the area. After evacuating her people from their desert camp (thanks to the massive cannon blowing them all away with a low-end shell, Team Monarchy was blasting off again!), Rica sent WRM ravens to both Lion City and Eagle Spire, to reinforce the Lions and Eagles against the TI Ravens and Crocs. They flew for a while until landing in Lion City to battle the crocs. There, Rica met with Lycor, Baldemar, and the other commanders in the city as the battle continued on the plains outside, and Rica eventually helped carry out Lycor's "surround and conquer" strategy. Kidnapping and Rescue However, before the battle was won by the Lions, Bears, and WRM Ravens, Rica was abducted by rogue lions aboard a twin blade helicopter. She was flown to the Iron Mountains, and imprisoned in a secretive facility. There, a Lion met with Rica, revealing himself as Lysandre, having survived the destruction of Lysandre Labs. Lysandre explained that he and his followers sought revenge on Rica for when she cost them their lab, business, and nearly their lives, three years prior. However, when Lycor, Razic, and a large force of their allies crept up the mountain to rescue Rica from New Lysandre Labs, Lysandre, wanting to avoid a war, negotiated with Lycor to release Rica and all other captives he held, with no questions asked. Aftermath Rica met with Razic and WRM ravens on the peak of another mountain. Razic explained that while Rica was captured, both raven factions had been nearly destroyed by a tribe called the Bats, after their King defeated Rawlin and declared war on the Ravens. Razic explained that, though the WRM ravens had joined with the Gorillas, Lions, Bears, Minor Tribes, and Wolves to form the Chima Alliance, Raven HQ had also been destroyed, and Rica, after giving this news thought, decided that she should finally abolish her monarchy, in order to unify all ravens under one democratic tribe. The remaining TI ravens, who'd pursued the WRM ravens to the mountains, overheard this, and all the living ravens in Chima agreed with Rica's prospect, except for Rex, who flew away angrily. Rica and Razic met with Radnarus, who proposed that they build a new Raven HQ in the Iron Mountains. The ravens worked together to build the HQ, where Radnarus established the New Talon Industries company. The Forgotten Soon after, Rica and Razic learned about a growing multi-species faction opposed to the Bat and Scorpion tribes, called "The Forgotten". Rica, her son, and the other former WRM ravens joined The Forgotten as part-time volunteers from the Raven Tribe. During the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, Rica became a Field Commander within the Forgotten, and fought against the Crawlers in the battle of Rhino HQ. Over the course of her time with the Forgotten, Rica changed her mind about her earlier decision to abolish the Raven Monarchy, and began developing a plan to reestablish WRM within the Forgotten. Rica eventually learned about Chi Ghosts, and, realizing that she could use chi ghost concoctions to resurrect her husband, she sent Razic to obtain some from Gorilla HQ. Razic soon contacted Rica over the radio, telling her that he'd summoned Razar's chi ghost, and that the late king had possessed the body of an unconscious eagle. However, Razic told Rica that he, Razar, and his Forgotten team were pinned down in the Crocodile Swamp now that the Crawler Empire had allied with the Crocs, and occupied the region. Razic reassured Rica that he and the others would be able to make it out of the swamp through the Forgotten's passages. Later, Rica returned to the new Raven HQ, New Talon Industries' main compound. Rica went to meet with Radnar, but when she arrived in Radnar's office, she found Rawlin there. Rawlin revealed that he'd survived his fight with the Bat King, and had finally made it here. Radnar assured a startled Rica that Rawlin had agreed to a co-leadership of the Raven Tribe alongside Radnar and Rica. The former queen agreed and departed from the HQ, now more determined to restore her monarchy. Rica later learned that Rawlin had begun building a base in the Great Desert near the site of the original Raven HQ, but had abandoned the project. Fire—Ice War Much later, after the Ice Hunters invaded the south, Rica reappeared, rendezvousing with Razic and the other Forgotten ravens in Rawlin's empty base, which closely resembled the original Raven HQ. Razic appeared to have been separated from Razar, but he now possessed fire chi from the Phoenix, which allowed users to fight the Ice Hunters without them and their laser blasts being frozen. Rica armed the Forgotten Raven Sect with fire chi, and met with the Rhino Sect in the base. The Field Commanders of the Rhino Sect, Rhiala Reone and Rhinka Reone, explained that the Forgotten would be attacking Southernfell, to take the region from the Sabertooth Tigers. (As The Chi-Man ordered). Rica agreed to aid in the assault, but Razic decided to remain in the base's town. After giving their respective sects rousing speeches, Rica and the Reones powered up with fire chi and charged west, meeting up with Leonard, Lavarris, and the Forgotten Lion Sect at the border of Southernfell. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Standing at 6’ 3”, the woman is taller than her son, but shorter than her husband/brother. Her wingspan is an total of 9ft. Wide. Her royal clothing consists of an gown made of old shedded feathers from royal lineage, colored in an gradient of Jet-Black to an royal lavender. Said gown connects to an golden-bronze rigging thats in the shape of an mix of panties and an loincloth. Her midsection is exposed due to an form-fitting breastplate, held up with gold chain over her shoulder connecting into the back leather, the front embellished an raven head-and-wings silhouette in jet-black metal (whose wings also have the same gradient effect like her gown), framed with silver. The raven breastplate’s wings hold up her bosom, and the raven-head’s (which also double’s as the chi socket) beak-tip hovers above her belly-button. She wears no armings, but wears long white gloves that go up to her mid-arms. She often wears fishnet pantyhose even though it isn’t clearly seen from the gown. She also wears an face mask that’s exactly like Razic’s and Razar’s, though the red in the mask is colored lavender, and the metal making the mask is actually platinum. She’d normally weild an staff decorated with Raven-busts and a blade on one end that represents an talon-claw. She’d rarely fought with said weapon, and lost the staff during the raven civil war. Ever since joining The Forgotten, she had kept her gown (cutting it down to allow better leg movement), but made away with the high-cut royal chestplating and face mask (with said mask off, she revealed she wore nice purple mascara, and tribal markings on her bear beak), and made due with denim shirt (in an dirty-green color, like many Forgotten wear) with stolen Combine Overwatch Soldier body-armor over that denim shirt, with holes drilled into the back of the armor for her wings. On her arms are strap-on-armor plates with the right uppermost plate labled with the Forgotten Trihex on it. On her crotchplate is emblazoned an orange lambda with red sect-leader markings on certain sides of the It. Nowadays, she is armed with an staple Forgotten “Krowbar” (what many ravens call their crowbar melee tool) and an Forgotten-manufactured OIChiW (Object Individual Chi Weapon). And with all of this information out of the way, she is notably left handed. Appearances * Lysandre: A Chima RP Extended backstory (Mentioned only) * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (First chronological appearance) * The Chima Roleplay (First Appearance) Category:Ravens Category:Leader Category:Forgotten Category:All Articles Category:Fire/Fire Chi Category:Characters